In My Arms
by stellarspartan
Summary: PG for a little tense moment...pure Shelle fluff, with a couple awkward moments stuck in there. r/r please, anything welcome!


Author's Note: Seeing as this is one of the first "Days of our Lives" stories I've written and the first I've ever finished an

Author's Note: Seeing as this is one of the first "Days of our Lives" stories I've written and the first I've ever finished and posted, I'm sorry if it sucks. This story takes place after Hope leaves to help look for JT again and goes to whenever I decide to end this thing. I think they're mostly in character, but if they get a little out of character, I'm sorry. I've only been watching the show for a little over a month. Review please! If you don't like it, please don't flame me that much! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine, I'm broke. 'Nuff said.

In My Arms

by leiadude

"Shawn, are you doing okay?" Belle asked Brady. They were sitting on Shawn's couch, thinking about and praying for the missing JT.

Shawn raked his hair with his fingers. "Yeah, I'm okay. At least, I think I am. Thanks for staying with me, Belle. I'm not sure if I could handle beinga lone right now," he added, looking up at her.

Belle rubbed Shawn's arms. "I'm here as long as you need me, Shawn."

"Promise?"

Belle nodded. "I promise. I mean you'd be there for me if it was Brady, right?"

"Yeah, no questions asked." Shawn stood up and walked towards the kitchen. "Do you want something to drink?"

Belle shook her head. "No, thanks." She stood and turned on the television. Finding nothing on, she turned it off and watched over to the phone. Picking up JT's shoes, she turned her head when she heard a noise, like someone was crying. She walked into the kitchen and saw Shawn bent over the sink with his head in his hands, shoulders shaking as his body shook with sobs. Belle walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning her cheek against his back. She didn't say anything, knowing that Shawn would open up to her when he was ready.

Finally, Shawn spoke. "It's – it's like I'm in a dream, a nightmare, actually, and no matter what, I can't wake up. You know what I mean?" he asked, looking up.

Belle stepped to Shawn's side and turned his face to look at her. "Yeah, I do. I know exactly what it feels like. I when through the same feeling when I found out that your uncle Roman wasn't my dad, that I was the result of an affair. At first it was all 'why is this all happening to me?' But then I realized that no matter when the situation or how bad it is, good times are always ahead. There's also something to look forward to all the time, you know? Like, JT's missing, but at least he has a family who cares and who's doing everything they can to find him," she explained. "No matter what, good times are a head, Shawn. I promise."

Shawn reached over and took Belle's hand. "Thanks, Belle," he said. "I really needed to hear that."

Belle smiled and squeezed Shawn's hand. "Hey, I've always been good at encouraging people. Any time you need some of my words of wisdom, just give me a call."

Shawn turned to the refrigerator, his fingers intertwined with Belle's. "You sure you don't want something to drink? We have milk, orange juice, water, and just about every pop ever known to man," he offered. "Even some gross stuff that I don't think you want."

Belle looked down at their intertwined fingers. "Actually, I think I'll have a pop. I don't really care, though. Just whatever's fine."

Shawn let go of Belle's hand and got out two Cokes. "Here you go," he said, giving one to Belle.

Belle grabbed the Coke from Shawn's hand. "Thanks, Shawn." The gentle brush of their hands didn't go unnoticed.

Shawn took a couple of sips from his drink and set it down on the counter. "Would you like to dance?" he asked.

Belle nodded and followed Shawn out into the living room. "I'd love to."

Shawn walked to the stereo and, after checking the CD, pressed the play button. He held out his hands to Belle as "Loving Arms" by the Dixie Chicks started playing.

Belle smiled and wrapped her arms around Shawn's waist, pulling him close. She felt Shawn wrap his arms around her, and she relaxed into his warm embrace.

Shawn sighed and rested his cheek on top of Belle's head. He relished the feeling of her in his arms. "Thanks again for staying. I really appreciate you being here," he said quietly.

Belle reached up and wrapped her arms around Shawn's neck, giving him a hug. "JT's going to be okay," she said. "I'll stay here until we know that for a fact."

Shawn pulled back and looked into Belle's eyes. "Promise?" he whispered.

Belle nodded. "I promise."

Shawn reached up and tucked her hair behind her ears. He saw and felt Belle start to breathe a little faster as he leaned in a little closer. Moments away from their first kiss, the phone rang. Shawn jumped and stepped back a little. "I should probably get that," he said.

Belle unclasped her hands from Shawn's neck. "Yeah, that would probably be good. It could be news about your brother."

"Yeah." Shawn walked towards the phone and picked it up, not once breaking eye contact with Belle. "Hello?" he said.

"Shawn, it's me," Hope's voice came through the receiver.

Shawn leaned his elbows against the table. "Hey, Mom. Any news?"

Hope sighed. "Not really, but I'm pretty sure JT's alive. They've been up and down the riverbank and they haven't found him yet, so there's a really good chance that JT's still alive."

Shawn smiled. "Well, good. Good. So, how long do you think until we find him?" he asked.

Hope sighed again. "Who knows? There are so many things that could happen, there's no way of knowing."

Shawn frowned. "Okay. Keep me posted, okay?"

"I will. I love you, Shawn." With that, Hope hung up the phone.

Shawn set the phone back onto the receiver and turned back to face Belle. "That was my mom," he announced.

Belle walked over and stood next to him. "Any news?"

Shawn shook his head. "They haven't found him yet, if that's what you mean. But Mom's pretty sure that JT's alive, because the rescue team has been up and down the entire river," he explained.

Belle rubbed his arm. "I'm sure JT's gonna be okay, Shawn. I can feel it. I mean, I feel like JT's almost my little brother too, you know? Like, I love that little guy so much."

Shawn looked down and nodded. "Yeah, he's a great little brother. He-he can't die," he added, choking up on that last sentence.

Belle gave Shawn a quick hug then stepped back and took his hands in hers. "He's not dead, okay? I promise. Hey-" she said, tilting his chin up and forcing him to look at her, "I always keep my promises."

Shawn looked down again, this time at their joined hands, then looked back up at the girl – no, young woman in front of him. He saw Belle's eyes full of concern, both for him and his brother. "I know you do, Belle. And I appreciate your support. Now, you should go home and get some rest, all right? That way you won't be too tired tomorrow," he suggested.

Belle shook her head. "Nope, now way. The only time I'm going home is to shower and change. Got it?"

"Yeah. Are you sure? Because I'll be fine here all alone, waiting for news about JT-" Shawn began, then stopped when Belle grabbed his hand.

Belle led Shawn to sit on the couch. "Come on, let's watch a movie," she suggested. "I'll even let you pick."

Shawn smiled. "Okay. Don't worry, I won't pick one of those slasher-horror movies that you hate," he added.

Belle laughed as Shawn bent down to pick out a movie. 'Nice view – stop it, Belle.' "No, that's okay if you do. It's not like I'd get any sleep tonight anyways, with JT and everything," she mentioned.

"Good," Shawn began, "because I wanted to watch this." He held up "I Know What You Did Last Summer."

Belle grimaced. 'How did I know he'd pick that one? He knows I always grab onto him whenever we watch it. Unless – no, never mind. Stop it, Belle. Shawn doesn't have feelings for you. Not like that, anyway.' she thought to herself. 'He's just a friend. That's it. No more, no less. He just picked a movie he likes is all, okay?'

Shawn sat down next to Belle on the couch. "Are you sure you're okay with watching this?" he asked, grabbing the remote.

Belle nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure. I mean, it's just a movie, right? It's not like this stuff is actually going to happen."

"Right. Okay. Let's watch then." With that, Shawn pressed the play button and fast-forwarded through the previews.

An hour and a half later, Belle was all but sitting in Shawn's lap from jumping so much. Shawn had his arms wrapped around Belle and she had been grabbing onto his shirt since the movie's midpoint. Shawn almost had to laugh at the situation, and he would have, except Belle would've hurt him, and badly. Very badly. Shawn pressed the stop button and started to rewind the movie.

Belle looked up at him with wide eyes. "Why did I ever agree to watch that movie?" she asked, fear evident in her voice.

Shaw pulled Belle, close, if that was even possible, and kissed the top of her head. "I have no idea. I asked if it was okay, and you said yeah." At that exact moment, the phone rang, causing Belle to – literally – jump into his lap. Shawn laughed and put his arms back around Belle. "Belle, relax. It's not like it's a killer sitting in the kitchen, calling form his cell phone. I mean, it's probably just my mom or dad calling with an update." As if to prove his point, the answering machine picked up and Hope's voice echoed through the living room.

"Shawn, sweetie, it's me. I'm sorry if I woke you, but John told me to tell you to take Belle home. She probably wants to sleep in her own bed, anyways. Plus, John's an overprotective father you know? I should get back to the search. I love you, sweetheart. See you later."

Shawn looked at Belle. "See? What did I tell you? It was just my mom. Nothing to worry about. Now, come on. I'll take you home." He lifted Belle off his lap and set her on the floor. Grabbing his jacket, he opened the front door and motioned for Belle to go out in front of him.

Belle stood up and faced Shawn with her arms crossed. "Uh-uh. No way am I going out there. First, I just finished watching a movie that gave me nightmares for two months after the first time I watched it. Second, you are in no shape to be here, in an empty house, all alone with no one to talk to or keep you company. Third, you wouldn't leave if JT was my little brother, so I'm not leaving since JT's your little brother. Got it?" she said, pointing her finger at him for emphasis.

Shawn sighed and shut the door in defeat. "Okay, fine. Suit yourself. But if your dad kills me, I'm suing, I swear."

Belle laughed. "Okay. I'll keep that in mind." She suddenly grew silent and sat down on the couch.

Shawn noticed the change in atmosphere and sat down next to Belle. "You all right, Perfect Girl?" he asked in a quiet voice, laying his hand on her knee.

Belle took a hold of Shawn's hand and squeezed it gently. "Yeah, I think so. I just get really freaked out by those horror movies, you know? They really freak me out. I knew I shouldn't have watched it, I knew it," she explained.

Shawn brought Belle's hand up to his lips and kissed her knuckles gently, not once breaking eye contact. "At least you got Tough Boy here to protect you, right?" he said.

Belle snuggled into his side. "Yeah, I guess."

Shawn pulled back in mock offense. "You guess? What do you mean, you guess? Don't you know I'd never let anything happen to you?"

Belle laughed and pulled Shawn close to her. "Yeah, I know. That's what they all say. They say they won't let anything happen, and the next thing you know you're sitting in your room bawling your eyes out because you've been dumped."

Shawn kissed the top of her head. "I'd die before I'd let that happen to you," he whispered. At Belle's silence, his heart sunk. 'Why'd you open your big mouth, Brady? Huh? She doesn't feel the same way about you. If she did, she woulda said something. Real smooth, Tough Boy. Real smooth.' He yelled at himself mentally until Belle broke the silence with one simple word.

"Really?" Belle asked. 'Did he really mean that? If so-'

Shawn pulled back so he could look in her eyes again. "Yeah, really. I want you to make me a promise." At Belle's nod, he continued. "If any guy ever hurts you like that, please tell me so I can beat him up. Got it?"

Belle nodded. "Got it. Only if you promise that you're not the one that hurt me. I'd hate to see you beat yourself up."

Shawn pulled Belle in close again. "Baby, I'd never be able to live with myself if I'd hurt you, and that's a promise. You're always safe in my arms."


End file.
